Log Pose
by Shiramizu
Summary: Sanji membelikan Nami sebuah Log Pose. Tetapi ternyata itu bukan Log Pose biasa. -SanNa-


Halo, ini fic kedua ku tentang SanNa lagi. Lagi libur jadi banyak ide. Tapi sayangnya ide-ideku gak tersalur secara bener. Jadinya gini deh ...

**Summary** : Sanji membelikan Nami sebuah Log Pose. Tetapi ternyata itu bukan Log Pose biasa. -SanNa-

**Warning** : Membaca terlalu serius menyebabkan epilepsi, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pencernaan karena susunan kalimat dan pemilihan kata yang gak rapi + gak jelas.

* * *

><p>Kelompok topi jerami singgah di sebuah pulau karena mereka kehabisan bahan makanan. Sanji si koki segera berbelanja bahan makanan ditemani si dokter Chopper. Luffy, Zoro, dan Franky pergi jalan-jalan ke kota, sedangkan Nami, Robin, dan Usopp menunggu di kapal.<p>

"Nami-swaaaaann ~ aku membelikanmu sebuah Log Pose!" ucap Sanji kepada Nami setibanya di kapal seusai berbelanja. Chopper langsung menuju ke ruang kesehatan untuk meneliti beberapa tanaman yang ia dapat dari kota.

"Ehhh? Buat apa? Kita kan sudah punya satu yang ada di tanganku ini! Jangan buang-buang uang untuk benda yang tidak penting!" kata Nami marah-marah.

"Maafkan aku, Nami-san. Tapi kupikir ini bisa jadi cadangan jika Log Pose yang lama rusak." kata Sanji menatap Nami dengan gaya puppy-eyes penuh permintaan maaf.

"Hmm … iya juga sih. Ya sudah, mana Log Pose nya?" tanya Nami.

"Ini dia! Biarkan aku memakaikannya padamu, Nami~" ucap Sanji mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontinkan sesuatu mirip Log Pose kemudian mengalungkannya ke leher Nami.

"E … e … Terima Kasih, Sanji-kun" ucap Nami dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Tapi kenapa bentuknya kalung? Dan lagi, kenapa ada orang yang menjual Log Pose begitu saja? Bukankah Log Pose susah didapat ? Memangnya kamu beli dengan harga berapa?" lanjut Nami menghujani koki beralis pelintir itu dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tau. Tapi yang jelas, si penjual bilang kalau Log Pose ini bukan Log Pose biasa. Katanya, dengan Log Pose ini, kita bisa menemukan impian kita. Untuk masalah harga, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula aku pakai uangku sendiri kok. Jadi tenang saja" jawab Sanji dengan lugas.

"Lho, jadi maksudmu Log Pose ini tidak bisa menunjukkan arah? Yang benar saja!" kata Nami marah-marah lagi.

"Uwaaa … maafkan atas kebodohanku Nami-swaaan! Aku akan mengorbankan seluruh jiwa ragaku demi menebus kesalahanku~!" ucap Sanji mulai menggombal.

"Ya sudahlah. Barangnya sudah terlanjur terbeli. Aku mau mengecek barang ini dulu. Siapa tau bisa berfungsi." kata Nami.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kubuatkan cemilan~" ucap Sanji kemudian menari-nari ke dapur.

Nami langsung duduk di sebelah Robin yang tengah membaca buku. Ia terus memperhatikan Log Pose barunya itu. Ia masih penasaran Log Pose macam apa sebenarnya yang dibeli koki berambut pirang itu.

"Robin nee-san, apa kau tau Log Pose macam apa ini?" tanya Nami pada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menunjukkan Log Pose barunya.

"Hmm … aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Bentuknya tidak seperti Log Pose biasa. Mungkin Log Pose ini hanya ada di pulau ini."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kalau begitu, Log Pose ini tidak bisa bekerja saat di luar pulau dong." kata Nami menyimpulkan. "Ehh? Tunggu! Robin, coba lihat! Log Pose ini menunjukkan arah!" lanjut Nami tiba-tiba terbelalak melihat arah jarum Log Pose barunya berputar-putar kemudian berhenti di sebuah arah.

Jarum Log Pose itu tepat menunjuk ke arah dapur. Gadis Navigator itu segera mencocokkan arahnya dengan jarum Log Pose yang berada di tangannya. Tetapi ternyata arah jarum kedua Log Pose itu tidak sama. Bahkan Log Pose yang ada di tangannya belum selesai mencatat magnet di pulau itu. Saat itu juga si koki berambut pirang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring _curly fries _yang se-_curly _alisnya kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua gadis yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Hei, jarum ini bergerak lagi! Dan arah geraknya … mengikuti arah gerak Sanji! Aneh sekali!"

kata Nami heran.

"Silahkan, nona-nona." ucap Sanji sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih, tuan koki." Jawab Robin sopan.

Nami masih melongo dengan fenomena itu. Hal itu membuatnya semakin bingung dengan benda yang baru dibeli si koki.

"Mungkin di tubuhnya ada medan magnet. Sehingga jarum Log Pose terus mengikuti arah geraknya. Lebih baik kau mengecek-nya sendiri daripada menduga-duga." usul Robin.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan mengikutinya untuk memastikannya. Kalau jarum Log Pose ini terus menunjuk ke arahnya, berarti di tubuhnya memang ada medan magnet!" kata Nami.

Kemudian Nami segera mengikuti Sanji ke dapur. Jarum Log Pose tetap saja menunjuk ke arah Sanji.

"Ah, ada perlu apa Nami-san?" tanya Sanji yang sadar kalau Nami mengikutinya.

Gadis berambut gelombang yang tengah berdiri di belakang Sanji itu menatap Log Pose barunya kemudian menatap pria itu. Lantas ia berpindah tempat ke sebelah orang yang ada di depannya itu. Arah jarum Log Pose nya tetap menunjuk ke arah Sanji.

"Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Sanji.

"E … e … tidak ada apa-apa kok. Oiya, dimana tempat kamu beli Log Pose ini? Aku mau kesana. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Tanya Nami.

"Oh itu, tempatnya di pinggir kota. Toko itu menjual benda-benda langka. Tidak terlalu jauh kok. Mau kuantar?" kata Sanji.

"Tidak usah. Aku pergi dengan Robin saja, sekalian mau jalan-jalan ke kota." kata Nami mengibaskan telapak tangannya dengan gesture 'tidak'.

Akhirnya Nami dan Robin segera pergi menuju kota.

* * *

><p>Di kota …<p>

"Robin, baju-baju di toko ini bagus-bagus. Kita mampir sebentar yuk!" ajak Nami yang terpesona dengan baju-baju yang dipajang di etalase toko.

"Tunggu dulu, Nona Navigator. Sepertinya toko yang kita cari-cari sudah ketemu." kata Robin.

"Lho, memang sudah ketemu kan? Inilah tokonya. Toko yang menjual baju-baju mewah dengan desain yang lucu-lucu~" kata Nami sambil menunjuk toko baju yang ada di depannya.

"Fufufu … sepertinya kau lupa dengan tujuan kita sebenarnya." sahut Robin tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya ya! Kita ke kota kan untuk mencari penjual Log Pose! Memangnya tokonya dimana?" tanya Nami

"Disana. Toko yang menjual benda-benda langka kan? Sepertinya hanya ada satu di kota ini." jawab Robin menunjuk sebuah toko yang agak terpisah dari toko-toko lain.

Dua gadis itu segera mendatangi toko itu. Tempat itu agak terpisah dari toko-toko lain yang berjejer. Entah apa alasannya. Mungkin beda kategori, karena toko-toko yang lain kebanyakan menjual pakaian, makanan, dan barang-barang keperluan sehari-hari lainnya.

"Permisi, apakah benar kau yang menjual Log Pose ini?" tanya Nami pada seseorang di dalam toko.

"Ya, benar. Hmm … kalian pasti teman-teman pria pirang yang suka bermuka aneh itu." jawab seorang bapak-bapak yang berumur sekitar 50-tahunan dari dalam toko yang tak lain adalah sang pemilik toko.

"Pria pirang yang suka bermuka aneh? Pasti itu Sanji yang sedang berpikiran hal yang tidak-tidak (l|l-_-)" batin Nami. "Iya benar. Kami kesini untuk menanyakan tentang Log Pose ini." jawab Nami.

"Wah, aku pasti lupa memberi tau kegunaan Log Pose ini pada pria itu. Ternyata dia memberikan Log Pose ini padamu, benar begitu?" tanya si pemilik toko.

"Iya. Memangnya apa kegunaan Log Pose ini? Dan mengapa Log Pose ini selalu menunjuk ke arah Sanji? Apakah itu artinya ada medan magnet di dalam tubuh Sanji?" tanya Nami semakin penasaran.

"Begitu ya? Jadi Log Pose ini sudah menentukan arahnya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Begini, Log Pose itu bukan Log Pose biasa. Log Pose itu sebenarnya turun-temurun dari nenek moyangku. Tapi tadi pria pirang itu sudah menolongku dari sekumpulan orang yang hendak membunuh dan mengobrak-abrik tokoku. Jadi, sebagai balas budi, aku menjual benda berharga ini kepadanya. Lagipula aku tidak punya anak, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuturunkan warisan nenek moyangku itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menjualnya? Kenapa tidak kau berikan secara gratis saja!" kata Nami yang benar-benar perhitungan itu. "Memangnya se-spesial apa Log Pose ini sampai diwariskan secara turun-temurun begitu?" tanya Nami.

"Yah, biar bagaimana pun juga, aku tetap tidak rela memberikannya begitu saja. Jadi, lebih baik kutukar saja dengan uang." jawab pemilik toko itu dengan mata yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mata uang Berry. Nami melongo sebentar. Ia jadi merasa aneh karena saat ini seolah-olah dia sedang bercermin dengan kepribadiannya sendiri.

"Sangat spesial. Se-spesial orang yang memberikannya padamu. Sejak pertama kali kau memakainya, Log Pose itu langsung mencatat 'magnet' yang ada dalam dirimu dan menunjukkan arah tarikan dari 'magnetmu'. Yah, kau tau sendiri kan maksudnya." lanjut si pemilik toko jelas dan padat dengan bahasa tubuh yang menunjukkan tanda kutip.

"Ehh? Ma … maksudnya … ? Huh, mana ada Log Pose yang punya kegunaan seperti itu!" tepis Nami yang wajahnya memerah secara tiba-tiba.

"Itulah alasan mengapa Log Pose itu sangat spesial. Dan kamu sudah melihat buktinya sendiri kan? Log Pose itu sudah menunjukkan arah magnetmu." kata pemilik toko itu menegaskannya lagi.

"Jadi saat ini 'magnet' Navigator kami ini dan 'magnet' koki kami sedang tarik menarik, begitu?" tanya Robin memperjelas.

"Ya! Betul sekali! Dan satu lagi …" kata pemilik toko mulai menekankan nada bicaranya. "Jika Log Pose itu sudah menunjukkan arah … perlu waktu selamanya untuk berubah ke arah lain." lanjut pemilik toko itu.

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan pulang menuju kapal, Nami tak berkata-kata lagi. Yang tadinya mengajak Robin mampir ke toko baju kini mengurungkan niatnya. Ia termenung sepanjang jalan. Memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di benaknya.<p>

"…perlu waktu selamanya untuk berubah ke arah lain …" kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Nami. Membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang dan seolah-olah melayang.

"Ada apa Nona Navigator? Apa perkataan pemilik toko tadi mengganggumu?" tanya Robin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Nami termenung sepanjang jalan.

"A .. ah … tidak kok. Hanya saja … magnetnya … mungkin saja magnet anting-antingku dan rantai di celana Sanji yang mempengaruhi Log Pose ini."

"Hmm …kalau begitu bagus kan? Jadi kau dan Tuan Koki bisa saling tarik-menarik …" goda Robin.

"Ehh? Apa bagusnya? Itu malah merepotkan!" sahut Nami berusaha menutup-nutupi wajah merahnya.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat! Sanji bilang Log Pose ini bisa menemukan mimpi. Apa lagi-lagi mimpiku adalah arah yang ditunjukkan jarum Log Pose ini? Huh, mimpiku kan menggambar peta seluruh dunia! Masa dia juga bagian dari mimpiku? Yang benar saja." Batin Nami berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Robin …" panggil Nami kepada gadis berambut gelap yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Ya? Ada apa Nona Navigator?" jawab Robin.

"Tentang Log Pose ini … jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya" kata Nami kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Fufufu … tenang saja. Rahasia ini akan aman bersamaku." jawab Robin tenang. Meskipun selalu menepisnya, Robin tau bahwa sebenarnya gadis yang sedang berjalan bersamanya ini sedang senang setengah mati di dalam hatinya. Benar kan, Nami?

* * *

><p>Gaje [lagi] ya?<p>

Tapi mudah-mudahan gak OOC.

Review Please ^o^


End file.
